Panties, Stockings, and Vault Hunters! Oh My!
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: I promised this and I will deliver. After the continuation it will be the winner of the poll: Vault Huntsman.
1. Shit ghost Pt 1

Trevor honestly didn't expect this to be brutally honest.

I mean being transported by Vault into a entirely new dimension? He expected that. Look at Elpis and the Vault of the Traveler.

But being part of a Ghost Hunting Angel squad with A VERY Skanky Angel LITERALLY named Panty and her sister who isn't just as Skanky but her love of Sweets is to the point of worrisome levels named Stocking and both use their namesakes as Fucking Weapons! Then a Black Preist named Garterbelt who's sass knows no bounds and owns a vulgar Vocabulary that gives Trevor a run for his money. And a weird, Dog, thingy, that is constantly trying to fuck Trevor's Leg.

Now that made Trevor think he smoked something very powerful enough to bypass his defenses.

And then the kicker came when he found that JESUS, thats right, JESUS MUTHAFUGGIN CHRIST himself asked the Eridians to take him to this blasted world with the Vault he found to actually do the job the angels had. Cuz theys a buncha lazy dumbass whores.

All in all, pretty fucking insane day.

(Earlier, Daten City Church. A day before Ep 1)

"Ow! Motherfucker! You Eridians think you can get the best of mr you got anotha Thing Coming you Skag Bile Whores!" Trevor yells after being launched into some church.

He found this tiny archway Vault Door that produced a Tentacle to grab him and pull him in.

Said Portal was in the sky and now its gone and before it disappears a Cross was launched at him. Hitting him Square in the head before dropping on the ground in front of him.

It was a Decent sized cross made of Purpleheart wood with Gold details. In the middle a Medal of some Heavenly Material depicting the Vault Symbol on both sides is seen with the longest end able to hide a blade thats ten inches long.

The blade was also made of some white metal with a blue shadow but the edges were coated in Eridium. It had a hollow piped inside as well leading out the end of the Cross. On the right cross arm was a compartment that took some kind of vail of liquid, full already, and had a trigger under it and the left Cross arm had a glass inside signalling that it was an iron sight.

The top had nothing special except it looked more circular than the more rectangular left and right arms along with the bottom of the Cross. Clearly the Handle. But it also hid a sword blade made of heavenly Light that can be summoned by flipping the switch on the long cross end. It also acted as the iron sight.

"What the Hell is it did you two Bitches do now!?" A black man with an afro and preist attire said.

**Garterbelt**

_May God bless yo ass._

"I don't know some jackwad just flew out of the damn sky! I was just about to get an Orgasm too!" Some blonde yelled with only to cover her nonexistent shame.

**Panty****_Come here hot stuff._**

"Bastard destroyed my Drone sent pudding Package!" A gothic girl said.

_Stocking_

Hide yo sweets!

As they were yelling our guy Trevor progressively got more pissed off.

**_Trevor "Terror Devil" Tremors_**

**_Don't bother running, U ded._**

What set him off was a living, thing, started humping his leg whilst constantly saying Chuck.

**Chuck****Chuck Chuck Chuck!**

"HEY! WHAT THE PANDORAN FUCK IS GOING ON!" Trevor yells.

His voice was only to be Drowned out by a giant bell ringing sporadically and a Lightning bolt Struck Chuck and then he barfed out a big note on a Scroll.

Garterbelt took it and was astonished to find Eridian Text on it.

"Dear God! This is Eridian Text! I Thought it was a Myth but it Ain't!"

"Oi! Quit ignoring me! Before I Rip your GOD DAMN HEAD OFF!" Trevor says whilst summoning SAW on both Hands.

"Whoah holy shit he looks Handsome. And he's another angel too." Panty said before wiping her drool away. She had this hungry look in her eyes.

"I gotta agree with you there sis, his face and voice are turning me on right now." Stocking says.

"SHUT UP! I JUST WENT KNEE DEEP IN A HORDE OF SKAGS TO GET THE LAST PEICE TO WHATEVER BROUGHT ME HERE!" Trevor yells whilst converting his Hands into the BSK.

"Everyone shut up! I can explain now." Garterbelt yelled.

Trevor looked at him with an angry scowl.

"Apparently Jesus himself had struck a deal with Eridians from this man's Dimension or Universe and now this Vault Hunter as he is called has been brought here to help prevent a Disaster in the near future." Garterbelt explained.

"Wait, you mean that Christianity is Fucking real?" Trevor said.

"Yes. And so is the Multiverse. But Heaven and Hell will never be devided." Garterbelt explained.

"Well shit. Then who are those two? They clearly aren't human." Trevor asked.

"Angels that were kicked out of heaven for being hos. They've gotta Collect Heaven Coins to get back in to Heaven. They do so by killing Ghosts. And apparently you can as well. Atleast those arms can. Along with Pandora's Heaven, that Cross/Dagger/Sword/Pistol hybrid of Heavenly Magic and Eridian technology. Best get comfortable Tremors. Its gonna be one Hell of a Ride living here." Garterbelt explained.

"Oh, well shit." Trevor said.

(Timeskip, beginning of Ep 1)

Trevor was busy testing out his new weapon Pandora's heaven, it apparently can turn into a silver ring with golden inside, eridium middle, and a white Cross painted around the ring. It was on his pointer finger. Like how Panty can Summon a Gun with a friggen pair Of Panties. Or how Stocking can use her Stockings as katanas. Its honestly weird but definitely interesting.

Anyway Trevor is busy trying to shoot Chuck why just keeps jumping around without a Fucking Care.

Until he got hit with lightning and coughed up a note saying Water closet.

Garterbelt took it from a random wall door and Trevor Followed him.

They arrived at a podium to see a bed and chair fall out of the Sky.

In them was Panty N Stocking themselves.

"Good morning Panty. How have you been doing?" Garterbelt sarcastically asked.

"Thats your que to leave sweet cheeks." She says. "I'll call you."

"And how are you this fine morning Stocking?" He asked.

"Fuck off, don't talk to me until i had my-" "Yeah don't care sweetie." Trevor retorted.

"The hell you say Cybo-" She was interrupted by a Cyro Laser Blast to the face. Cortousy of Tremors. "DON'T EVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh damn, well what the hell man." Panty asks.

"Unlike you lazy hos I will accomplish a mission allies or not." Trevor explains.

"Well would you look at that, he hasn't even killed a Ghost yet and He's already a better angel than you. Infact just now he got an Erium Coin." Garterbelt chastised.

Unlike the Heaven coins this coin was purple with a Blue Vault symbol Made from moonstone. It fell into Garter's hand and Trevor accepted it. The Coin was put away in his inventory. (That coin just activated the Gamer (Blessing from God as a Gift) for him. Its just like last time and he now can Create Circles of Slaughter Instant Dungeons, same spells, and Erium Coins act as Currency for him to buy ammo. Among other things.)

"Anyway you two got a new mission from Heaven. They already know about Trevor here by the way."

Garterbelt then began fishing in his afro to pull out the note while Stocking had gotten free of her Icy prison to eat a cake.

"Water closet. That means Bathroom." He finishes.

He pulls on a rope and a Projection screen showing some dumbass on the toilet.

"We have Reports of people being sucked in the Shitter without warning. Most definitely the work of a Shitty excuse of a Ghost. Heh." Trevor explained.

Meanwhile,

"All I need in life is to wake up right next some morning wood." Panty says.

"Is there anything hard you refuse to jump on?" Stocking asks.

"Oh stop it with the self righteous bullshit, everyones got a hobby." She replies.

"Yeah I guess your right, I'll stick with sugar." Stocking agrees.

"Don't you ever crave protein?" Panty asks.

"Don't you ever not?" Stocking asks back.

"Hey its good for you, Aint that Right Garterbelt?" Panty retorts.

That Got Trevor to start laughing his Ass off.

"SHUT UP! First of all why the fuck do you think i know the answer to that? Second of all if you shitty sacky packy poor excuses of anything representing angels don't want to be stuck here forever is to buy your way back to Heaven with heaven coins by slaying Evil Ghosts!" Garterbelt exclaims.

He holds up a board of coins with only three coins.

"Contrary to popular beliefs you are not here to pick up men and sugar! So stop acting like Fatass Hos!" He yells.

Trevor soon stops to see Chuck get beaten up by the Anarchy Sisters then be launched at the white board splattering purple blood and shit on it. He still didn't die.

"So what are you thinking?" Stocking asks.

"Ahh fuckit lets go."

Scene changes to them in their public attire and Trevor digitizings his Kickass Bike. It had wheels similar to the blade on Krieg's Buzzaxe and a Bandit technical wheel together with the spiked pieces going forward. Its front wheel similar to a chopper bike front with a big ass wheel behind the seat. It had a black and Blue scheme and the wheels had the Vault symbol painted on.

It also had a Gatling gun usually found with Badass Goliaths in the middle of the handle bars and a Harlight Scorpio Sheild around it. The ammo canisters were on the sides covering the engine block and the Exhaust pipes looked like Torque Rockets. Cuz they are.

Meet the Shiny Meat.

The sisters themselves just got in a car called See Through. It was a pink roofless car but it can easily change its make and model.

They started it up and they were soon riding with style.

"Yeah! I love how See Through can get us to where ever we need to go with some motherfucking style!" Panty says.

"Bitch that ain't style. It's cheap. This here is fucking where the real shit is." Trevor says. He then drives on his back wheel and follows the objective blip on his Hud. Leaving them in the dust.

Meanwhile.

"Ahaha, yes. It's never flown better. Oh god, you are a master of your craft." A floozy girl says.

"Uh yeah. I'll stop by later and check on it later." Plumber says.

"My aren't you a sweetie. Because i got something else you can check up on-" "NOPE! I won't pay by the way." Trevor interrupts as he knocks into the plumber's van.

This hits the plumber and rops a toilet near him.

"Ah crap. The ghost got away. Later fucka's." Trevor says as he checks his HUD.

He drives away leaving floozy extremely horny for him. Why? You really want to know?

**i gotta continue this still... :P**


	2. Shit Ghost Pt 2

Trevor was just minding his business riding his Bike along the streets following his objective. The Shit ghost he named Tawagoto. He was following the pipelines in the sewers but as his horrible luck would have it, a giant crack formed under him.

It became a giant black hole under him and he fell down into the sewers. He recalls his Bike in time as he gets hit by a pillar of shit.

(Hugh... This is actually making me gag. Ew.)

He luckily had his Sheild up so the Spiked mod sent Corrosive a radiated thorns into it and didn't get shit on him. He retaliated with Saw, making a giant splatter of Shit around him.

He landed in the Sewer water Saw in one hand and a Grenade mod in the other. He looks forward to see mutated animal surrounding a giant hulk like humanoid Shit being.

'Thank god my sense of smell is off.' Trevor thinks as he goes for Radiation and Cryo.

His Chainsaw revs up as the teeth turn white and his blade goes Radioactive Green.

He shoots A longbow Transfusion Grenade and begins tearing into a Mutant Alligator that had become more human then Reptile. It even held a wooden club. He died instantly.

The grenade went off creating a Implosion sucking in the Mutant rats and Most of Tawagoto. Freezing, weakening, and damahing them when it exploded. They became shards instantly. Trevor Switched Saw for Blade on both hands and jumped up switching to Electricity.

He instantly killed all the mutants in the sewer water and hurt Tawagoto deeply. He did so by Throwing it in there. He landed in a pathway and sharted shooting his Lasers at him. (Arcs of electricity colored white.)

He dodged successfully with each attack feeling a big Energy build up inside him.

Tawagoto, decided that it's best to leave. So it used it's Hydromancy (based on the stuff its comprised of. Hydromancy, Fecalmancy, geomancy, and Bloodmancy because bloody shit.) To make a Giant tsunami of Sewer Water.

Trevor shot his laser to the wave Freezing it solid to the ground in a portion as he got out of the wave's path of destruction.

After it passed the Ghost Got away.

"Shit." Trevor says.

He then notices something and looks down to see his boots and lower pants legs were wet, covered in shit and god knows what else, and stunk like you after mexican food day. Times infinity and all the bad omens from doing so.

"Double Shit."

(An indefinite amount of time later) Trevor had his Cross out in Pistol Form. And He. Was. Pissed.

He actually killed so many things in the sewers trying to find a way out that he lost count with how many Erium Coins he gained along with with Eridium and Moonstone.

He finally managed to find his way out just for Stocking to attack Tawagoto. Now a giant ghostly turd. He shot his Cross at it and switched to sword mode and jumped up in the air to slice downwards. "JERSEY SHORE MOTHAFUCKA!" Trevor yells. When he left it he walked away as the ghost explodes.

"Shit happens dude." ("God that pun was Shitty. It stunk like hell." The author says with a shit eating grin)

"Hey Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. You got a heaven coin." Trevor says as he throws them a Heaven coin. "Now fuck off. I'm taking a shower." He says. Ignoring Panty's annoyed talk and Stocking's threats to whatever.

He looks to the camera and holds his gun up, a Jakobs Revolver, and does a psychotic grin and flips the bird as the gun goes off and the screen goes black.

**Yes i know its a short chapter but this was supposed to be the continuation to Chapter one so eh.**

**A****s always. This is Madko, Signing off.**


End file.
